Unknown turned into reality?
by silvermoonshard
Summary: " Is this real or fake? Who am i to judge? What is this? could it be that I've been living under a lie till now..if so why now?" It takes some wrong turns, moments, and life changing events to make one wonder things we don't usually wonder ( main: kakasaku slight: naruhina just becouse ) maybe some other characters pop up
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown turned to reality ?**

_**Hi everyone silver bun bun here! For most I would just like to apologize ahead of time for any mistakes that I may have left around somewhere along the lines. Also this is my first time writing a kakasaku fanfic and I would appreciate any ideas you would like to oh so kindly offer. Also please don't forget to review, share, or favorite the story Nye Nye hehe ^^ Hope you like it **_

"**inner"**

"_thoughts" _

_Sakura's p.o.v:_

_I was running for dear life through the thick forest. Sweat drops began dropping from my body like bullets. All I kept thinking was that I needed to get away. But away from what I didn't know. All I knew was that I needed to get away from that voice that kept calling my name over and over again like a game taunting me to no ends. I saw a clearing. A huge clearing where I could tell the moon was shining very bright as if it was guiding me to my safe heaven. I pushed what little chakra I had left in my system and went even faster than before while noticing the voice that was calling me getting closer and closer than before. I was almost there! "SSaakkuurraa, SSaakkuurraa. You weak little cherry blossom your end will come soon and I promise… but I'll make sure to make it really painful. HAHAHAHA!" I could hear him putting so much effort into my name at the beginning but making it almost sound like a whisper. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled still running to my clearing. I stopped dead on track to my dead end. __**"DANM IT! NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW**__!" I could hear my inner screaming inside my head, and for once I didn't disagree with her. I was paralyzed over the edge of what I guess was a mountain of some sort. Ii quickly turned around at the sound of laughter and the earth growing pieces of wood and wrapped them around my arms and legs spreading me out in an X formation standing up. My limbs were shaking as I looked into the eyes of my predator once more throughout the whole time. A huge lump was stuck in my throat and unshed tears started forming in my eyes. This was it, my death faced me dead on and I couldn't say or do anything. My chakra reserves were gone, being alive this long was a miracle and my voice was lost forever or so I thought before I caught myself begging for it to let me go. "Please, please, please let me go I'll do anything." I whispered at it the best I could through my cracking voice. All I could hear was laughter. __**"That bastard has the danm balls to laugh at us while we're like this. Danm him and all his fucked up self. If we had enough chakra we could have beaten him to a fucking bloody pulp that bastered!" **__Him? When my tears cleared up enough I could just somewhat make the shadow of the person. I couldn't see him that well but what struck me the most were his eyes. Yes those cold, lifeless eyes full of something I didn't really know what it was. My body started shaking more violently than before, now I knew for sure he could really see me as the scared little girl I was. "I got you now my little princess I'm sure we're going to have fun with this. Well at least I am hehehe." He started coming closer as to what I could see was a kunai in his left hand and a creepy grin on his face. His black hair swaying a bit due to the cold breeze that past us just for a bit. " NO SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE SOMEBODY!" I yelled making my predator spread an ear to ear smile at me as he got even closer to me than before. Not even four yards in did I finally hear what little hope was sent to me. I snapped my neck to the right spotting a glimpse of grey. I finally let my eyes close and surrender to the darkness in hopes that my savior would be able to help and set me free. But it wasn't as quick because before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in my stomach making me scream out with what little I had left while finally giving up. "SAKURA!" And then.. it all went black._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there everyone Silver Bun Bun here and back with chapter 2 of, "Unknown turned into reality?" I wanted to give everyone a little heads up just in case you didn't catch up to in the next couple of chapters. Sakura is currently just 8 years old. She's also a bit ooc in some cases which I'll show you in a bit. Any who I just wanted to make it a little clearer. Anyways I don't own Naruto or else Sakura would be in the top 10 most powerful characters and she would be of course not shown as a lot of Sakura haters say "wea**_**k". I love Sakura I believe she's a very incredible person and she just really needed that extra push or two. Please enjoy and you know the drill comment, leave some ideas that you want me to add into the story or send me a message either way hope you'll like it ^^ ~mew~ Plus I made Saki a little different than regular Rag dolls.**_

CHAPTER 2

I woke up with a pool of my own sweat, my right hand clutching my chest and my left holding out my kunai. I slowly started putting the kunai down but picked it up again when I heard something falling. I looked down at my lap and found a pair of blue and green eyes with a white circle near the pupil looking at me. I breathed in trying to remember where I know them from. A soft purr jolt my memory and I look down at my adorable solid black Rag Doll cat named Saki. She slowly started licking my hand and I remembered how I ended up finding my beautiful little Saki.

**FLASHBACK:**

I was just sitting down in the playground swing when Ino and her gang of friends came and pushed me off it poking my forehead and calling mean names again as ugly or stupid. I knew I wasn't stupid because I was in tie for first place against Shikamaru in our school grades. But the other things that they said to me started hurting me. Uhh my forehead I believe was the biggest problem I had it wasn't till one of the girl through a rock at me telling me to get away from the park or else I would make it ugly like me. There were some punches and kicks too till someone stopped them.

"Hey leave her alone!" was all I heard from my saviors' voice. I didn't look up or anything knowing that my face was more bruised or bleeding than needed. I didn't want him to disappear, he saved me after all but that didn't matter. After what all those girls said even Ino I thought that if I even looked up the person would be even more disgusted with my looks and leave me before I could even say thanks. "So is this what they're teaching at the academy now? How pick on someone that one day will be your fighting comrade for a mission or even team mate? Get out of here before I report you to Iruka –sensei!" He's voice sounded rough and may I say mad.

"See ya later forehead." I could hear Ino say as her and her group of friends walked away giggling and whispering what I believe was my next attack or what not. A couple seconds went by before any of us said a word. I knew he was still there by his feet but I still didn't look up. "Thank you" was all I could muster without sounding to stupid "_**CHAA if only that stupid pig would leave us alone we wouldn't be having to look this stupid in front of a guy we looked so pathetic" **_A large hand came up to my point of view, and I slowly and shakily took it fearing that the person would leave me right away. I didn't want to be alone but I also didn't want to look weak. I wanted to look up to see his face I really did but didn't dare.

He offered to walk me home so he could make sure I arrived safe. I told him where I lived and we started to make our way there. The snow started falling and it was then that I realized that I wasn't even wearing a jacket. I slapped my forehead hard mentally yelling at myself saying how stupid I was for not having one. I started shivering a bit but winced as I took a step right into a pole. **"Nice one Sakura" **I fell hard on my back and that's when I finally realized how badly I was actually bruised. I had dry blood on my face due to the punches and the rock.

My ribcages also started hurting too and breathing was getting difficult I had to get home and quick to heal my wounds, I didn't want anyone to see me like this but I guess it was too late because next thing I know it's that someone is in one knee next to me looking at me. My jade eyes start opening slowly not expecting the look of concern on said persons face or somewhat face due to a scarf hiding his face nose down. The stranger picked me up bridal style and sat me in a bench that was luckily close to the pole. My face at this point was a full ruby red color from the embarrassment but was more shocked when he started healing me. His right hand had a wet cloth.

I tensed up a bit and I believe he saw it because next thing he said "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." I did as told and tried to do as told but with the weather and everything that just happened moments ago I couldn't. "He must be ninja or something because he mentioned Iruka-sensei earlier." For the first time I took a real look at him while he was washing the blood off my face, I saw once he finished that he started doing medical signs but I stopped him before he finished them. "Don't, these are a reminder to me to become stronger.'' He took a real long look at me. Dark eyes piercing mine that is when I spotted a little ball with black making its way towards us, I quickly got out of my spot and went to grab it. It took me a while but I figured it was a cute little kitten.

I felt a spark when it licked my fingers and I couldn't help as a small awe escaped my lips. Due to the certain circumstances these past years a perfect named popped into my head describing the beautiful little baby fur ball in my hands. I turned around only to catch the person's eyes with mine. I smiled the first real smile I had in weeks; maybe years as I looked at him and said my new baby's name. "Saki" was all I said. A small purr of approval made us both smile or what I thought was a smile coming from him. With that we started heading back the way to my tiny little apartment, we found ourselves talking about things I didn't know we had in common avoiding some other questions I didn't trust to give him yet. I told him about me being in the academy and other stuff and about Ino and her friends, when we finally got into my front door I looked at him, Saki in my arms.

"You better get in there before you freeze to death; don't want your parents to be upset either. I'll tell your sensei what happened today and make sure those girls get punished." At the mention of my parents my face grew dark. Wanting to still leave him with a nice apparition I smiled the best smile I could muster up in time. "Thank you for everything you did for me today! One day I'll become an amazing ninja like you Mr. Just you wait!" He let out a tiny chuckle. "Kakashi" was all he said before he poofed away..


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hiya everyone Silver Bun Bun here. I wanted to thank a very special person named who DiizGiirlJess who inspired me to write again.**_

_**Onto the rest I did make some corrections on chapter 2. I also wanted to let you guys know that so far in this story Kakashi is 19 years old.**_

_**Also there are going to be some time skips in this story, I will tell you when they're going to happen. This is going to be one of those time skip chapters.**_

_**Other than that enjoy :)**_

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

"_**Inners thoughts"**_

"_Sakara's thoughts"_

The next day…

Its been two weeks sense I've been saved by that Kakashi guy. Ino and her gang got reported to Iruka-sensei either way and I don't feel pity for them. What they did to me once again made me see that I needed to get stronger both mentally and physicaly. It was also an eye opener of such, for a child nobody except sensei thought that I would understand the reality of being at such an early age but they were wrong. I've been spending more time in the library looking at scrolls and reading about the true life of a ninja. I don't know if most kids my age see it as anything more than a way to have honor or be well known but me, it wasn't about that. I knew that later on in life people would need me one way or another or so I hoped. I checked some out some scrolls and taken them home about the many told stories about some unknown ninja to me and their great battles. Saki of course would sick next to me and keep me company while I would have one hand rubbing her soft black hair.

I decided one day, even though it was still cold to take a break. I went home and did my usual routine of cleaning the mess I didn't pick up yesterday night, do any homework sensei assigned to us in class if any, and cooked food for me and my cute little baby neko. By the end after me and Saki were done eating and I cleaned up I took a real long look at her. "Nya", was all that Saki said and a brilliant idea popped into my head. It was still snowing so I went and ripped apart this really old but weather resistant shirt that I got as a gift from my parents in one of my birthdays and decided to make Saki some clothes so she could go out with me outside and not get cold or sick. My little neko just stood there and played with the unused pieces of cloth next to me.

Finishing the finishing touches on my tiny outfit I held it out and admired it. It was very momentous to me that It would fit her nicely, but not to the point of it being too tight. "Saki-chan come here please." I had a wide smile on my face still showing some of my baby teeth I still needed to loose. Saki stopped in her quest to destroy the left over cloth and looked at me; belly up and her tiny paws still on the cloth. _**"Awe she's so cute" **__I couldn't help but agree with myself. Besides my little neko and sometimes Iruka-sensei inner was the only one I would talk to, it wasn't just because she was that constant voice that talked to me but because she was me. I wonder if that makes me weird. Is it normal for people to have a voice talk to them in their head? _I snapped back into reality with Saki clawing my bare knees with her claws leaving some red marks behind, but I didn't mind.

I put the adorable shirt on her and headed to my room to put some warmer clothes on and get some money in case I found something I liked; picking up the neko and taking her to the door of my house so I could put my shoes on. I was wearing black yoga pants that went down to my ankles and were cold resistant, a white plain t-shirt with a baby blue sweater on top. I grabbed my closed toed ninja boots; grabbed my keys with Saki in my arms going out the door and locking it. Walking down to the direction to the old playground I usually go to I started noticing how everything was painted white with snow. Shop roofs had lumps of collected snow on them.

Thoughts passed by me while I kept walking. My thoughts drove me to a small hill with a view of our frozen ocean. Taking a long look I noticed a boy with blond hair and what appeared to be whiskers on his face just spacing out into the unknown in the little dock we had made of wood. Walking as quietly as I could I made my way over to the blond boy and sat next to him. Saki jumped out of my arms and over to the strangers lap, that seemed to get him out of his thoughts and onto the black baby neko on his lap. "Huh... who are you little one?'' "Her names Saki it means blossom of hope. My names Sakura by the way just like the cherry blossoms, who are you?" I asked with a smile on my face. When I saw the boys' eyes they reminded me of Saki's right eye and how blue it was but it was regular like mine and didn't have any other color. I just stared and went closer to his face going on all fours and putting my forehead against his.

"N-Naruto. My names Naruto Uzamaki." His checks were pink and I thought he had a fever and replaced my forehead with my hand leaning back on my knees and sat in my calves. "Hmm... your face is red but it doesn't look like you got a fever. That's weird anyway Naruto I'm on my way to the park want to go with me and hang out for a bit?" I asked him with a huge smile and gave him the most pleading eyes I could give him. All you could hear were Saki's nya's and purrs as she tried to get more comfortable on him. "Sure Sakura-chan I would love too!" We got up and started making our way to the park with the little black furred neko in front of us taking the lead; we talked about anything and everything, I even found out that he was an orphan like me and that we were going to the same academy.

We arrived to an empty and silent park so we decided to build snowman and have a snowball fight. I was smiling the rest of the time I spent with him of course being careful of Saki. We even started chasing her after a bit and then that's when Naruto fell on his butt. Saki well-being Saki jumped on Naruto and made him fall onto his back. She started licking his face a little and pawed at his face. I stood back in pure awe. My heart melting at the scene of my two friends playing with each other; without thinking I ran over to them and also tackled Naruto when he was trying to get up again. We both laid there, our backs to the snow and our eyes to the sky. The black neko started nyaing and I figured she was hungry. We stood and started walking for a bit, while still talking and laughing here and there, my neko in my arms till we came to a stop in front of a ramen shop.

"Man am I hungry. Hey Sakura-chan want to eat some ramen with me? I'll pay." "Sure but I'll pay for my stuff okay." My heart felt warmer at the thought of somebody actually caring for me. I watched Naruto eat three bowls of ramen while I only ate one. They had some fish so I ordered Saki a fish so she could eat. We were getting ready to pay when the old shop owner said, "Don't worry about it. It's on the house this time Naruto, you already do enough by being our number one costumer." "Really gramps? Wow thanks a lot I owe ya one!" "Don't sweat it kid, now go on home it's getting dark and it's supposed to be even colder tonight. So if I were you two I would hurry on up." With that we got out of the shop saying both our thanks. "Well I had a lot of fun Naruto. We should do this again soon okay." We agreed to do this after school in two weeks to celebrate our spring break that we were having. We hugged and said goodbye with Saki giving Naruto a small lick in his face and parted our separate ways.

I couldn't stop smiling even after I got home. I locked up the door, took of my boots after placing my black fur ball down and just went straight to my room.

I did my night routine and dove into my bed holding a side up so Saki could cuddle up with me to keep warm. "Things surely are getting better aren't they?" _**"CHA! Ya know it girl we even made a new friend today how cool is that. I bet things are going to turn out amazing in the next couple of years, just you see Saku-chan!" **__"Sure whatever you say inner." I closed my eyes and thought of all the crazy things me and Naruto could do next time we hung out. The last thing I remember was Saki curling up next to me giving me the acceptance purr of the night that she was indeed comfortable and me putting my arm around her in a hugging embrace. " Yes, it is going to get better." _


	4. Chapter 4

_** HI THERE EVERYONE! Bun Bun here i just wanted to let everyone know im sorry i've been takking forever to upload. schools been really hard this couple of days.**_

_****__****I don't own any characters from the anime/manga Naruto but I do own this fan fiction. Please enjoy. ****_

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

"SAKURA-CHAN SAKURA-CHAN SAKURA-CHAN WAKE UP!" I jumped up from my bed sending Saki flying to the floor in no time. I looked over and found Naruto just looking at me with his usual wide grin._ "Uhh what the hell is this idiot waking me up so early for danm…" __**"CHA yea! Doesn't he know we need our beauty sleep?"**_ "What is it Naru-kun?" I asked in my sleepy voice while rubbing my left eye ever so gently with the back of my hand. "Sakura-chan today's the last day of school come on they'll be announcing who passes and who doesn't today come on come on." He pulled me up from the bed basically dragging me to the floor due to me not being mentally awake. I looked over at the clock I had on my side of the bed and it read eight o'clock.

Wait, what? "SHIT NARUTO YOU BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER NOW WE REALLY ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" We only had about fifteen minutes max to leave the house so that we could make it to the academy on time. "Put Saki's food on her plate and do the other morning chores for me Naruto please while I finish getting ready." I looked back at him watching him sigh before he started fixing the bed up just how I like it, after spending so much time at my house he learned my usual routines and how I liked to have things, while I ran to the bathroom and did my morning routine in record time of ten minutes. I come out of the bathroom and straight to my closet looking for the simplest thing to wear today. _"Uhh I hate this."_ I reached out for some long black sweat pants that ended at my ankles and orange t-shirt that Naruto got me with a ramen symbol on it and just shoved them on.

I walked to the door to put on my open toed black ninja saddles and looked at the body mirror I had just recently put near the door and stopped. My somewhat wet mid back length hair was a little bit frizzy, next thing I know I started fish braiding it. I looked at myself again and smiled with Naruto right beside me we started making our way to the academy. We lightly jogged our way over trying not to be late to our final day. "Today's the day Naruto. Today we start making our way to become real ninja of this village." I looked next to me looking at his beautiful ocean clear eyes and could help but smile. I grabbed his hand and joined my fingers in the space left by his.

We made it to the door of our class still holding hands and smiling; it seemed as though that was a bad thing because as soon as we made it five steps in everyone stopped talking and turned to look at us. I held his hand a bit tighter and we made our way to the last row and sat down. Whispers were heard and mean stares were sent. Naruto and I just sat there talking, by this time I let go of his hand but without missing his light blush. We heard the whispers fall silent as Iruka-sensei appeared with a huge thud as his folder of papers hit the desk. "Okay students it's time to see who has passes and who has sadly failed this class. Now make your way up here to receive your certificate, once you have been called then go back to your seat. We will start with Shikamaru Nara, please come forward. The whole class watched as he went and got his certificate and then went back to his desk.

Then they called my name over, I slowly got up but was so busy trying not to fall due to my nerves that I didn't see a foot in front of me. I was falling down so I close so I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to the hard cold ground that was waiting for me. Moments went by and I still felt nothing. _"Maybe I just fell really hard and got knocked out." __**"No you idiot pay more attention to your outside sources use your danm senses! CHA!" **__"Huh? What?" _I opened my eyes just to be met by some long arms and silver hair. Wait silver hair? "K-Kakashi... is that you?" "Well I don't know any other person with my color hair and hairstyle, but if you ever did I would love to meet them. Ne Sakura-chan you would tell me right?" I just stood well more like held by him with a shocked face. He set me up so that I stood at my feet and gave of a very pissed off look and the person who tripped me.

I quickly composed myself and went to Iruka- sensei and grabbed the stuff and made my way back the seat that I was sharing with Naruto. "Hey Saku-chan, who's that guy with the weird hair and mask that is covering his face?" A poof was all the warning we got at the "man himself" appeared next to Naruto. "Kakashi Hatake. That's all you'll know right now." The rest of the class went by pretty fast and normal till all of a sudden a group of girl's started to squeal like a bunch of idiots. _"I swear if they do that one more time I'll put some ear buds or something. What's so cool that they have to make such an annoying sound?"_ "I looked over just to see a boy in an all blue outfit and jet black hair that reminded me of a ducks butt. On his way back to his seat he looked at me. We went on for a couple of second on our silent eye contest. Honestly I've never been so bored in my life; I looked at him with a dull expression and my chin resting on the palm of my hand. I finally looked away deciding he wasn't worth killing time over and paid attention to Naruto who was next to me.

He was shaking and I could tell he was nervous, he was probably thinking he wasn't going to pass. I grabbed his hand again and gave a tiny squeeze making sure it was enough to let him know I was right there with him. He turned his face around to face me and gave me the biggest grin he could make up at the time. "Naruto Uzamaki, come on up to get your certificate." The whole class went silent and Naruto's face went to one of full of shock to excitement. Honestly my blonde friend is so special. "Nye Naru-kun, go ahead go get it or do I have to go with you?" "Woohoo yea I passed! Now this is just getting me one step ahead to becoming hokage believe it!" he jumped with all excitement down to where sensei was gave him a hug and looked up to me. He held up the paper and said, "Look Saku look I got it!" I gave out a soft chuckle and gave him a thumps up along with Kakashi. He basically came jumping all the way back to the seat as the bell rang signaling to us that school was over. "Class before you leave, I want to make a quick announcement. Just because you passed this part doesn't mean you fully passed the academy. In the next couple of months after you return from your holiday we will start learning the ninja basics and then at the end of it, the final quiz will determine whether you pass or fail the academy and repeat all over again. Am I understood? When that happened, the teacher's next to me will officially be counted and your team leader and sensei's understood? " "HAI SENSEI!"

My eyes wondered up to where all the future sensei's were, and was surprised to see Kakashi there. "Hmm, what were the odds of this happening?" Naruto and I walked out of class just talking about what could happen this next couple of months, our plans to hang out and what we had planned to do in the holiday. When we actually stepped outside of the academy a gust of wind just decided to pass by us making me realize that yet again, I Sakura Haruno forgot my sweater, again. _"It's so cold out here." _The cold weather didn't help my violent shiver as I started rubbing my hands to my arms. Next thing I know a warm silky cloth is put around my upper body and making my shivers stop and instantly get warm. Startled with the sudden hint of kindness I looked up to see my silver haired savior from that one moment not so long ago. Standing there looking up at him with a shocked face, basically showing how surprised I was for the sudden action of kindness he gave me. I decided to examine the warm piece of cloth that surrounded my shoulders; it was a plain light grey color but was also very smooth and furry.

"Thank you Kakashi." I could feel my face get hotter by the minute. _"I wonder if I actually caught a fever." __**"No baka you're blushing. Hahahah Cherry has a crush on Kakashi!"**__ "Shut up inner if I have a crush on him as you say I do then you do too baka inner!" What was a crush anyways? Could it be the reason why I have butterflies in my stomach when I see him? "Ne Saku-chan you okay? You're not spacing out on me again are you?" "Heh? Oh Naru-kun I'm sorry I guess I was. Hehe sorry nya." _I started scratching the back of my head out of embarrassment as to what just happened. My eyes went up to meet with a pair of ocean and dark grey almost black pair of eyes looking at me with a bit of concern.

Kakashi squatted down a bit till he was at my eye level of four feet six inches and looked at me straight in the eye. He stayed like that for a while till he reached out and patted my head as if I was his pet. My face turned from shock to curious in a matter of seconds from the yet again sudden contact. "How about this you and Naruto over there get together real quick and I'll take a picture of you two so you can have this as a memory of today. After all you both are taking a huge step now and pretty sure you will be incredible ninjas one day. Right Sakura, or have you forgotten your promise to me?" My lips turned up into a small but genuine smile at his words. Without realizing what I was doing I ran up to him and hugged him really tight and then went and grabbed Naruto by the hand to lead him to the tree with the swing that was in the academy grounds.

Kakashi silently followed us to our new location and made a quick shadow clone jutsu. He gave him the instructions on what to do the walked right behind us and posed a peace sign and eye cringle showing the small dimple in the apple of his cheek bones, showing what I believed was his smile underneath the mask that covered up half his face. Naruto and I decided to do the same while I stuck out my tongue and Naruto just smiled real big showing all his white teeth. The camera snapped and I sat down on the swing, swinging back and forth.

Naruto kept asking Kakashi all types of questions but Kakashi didn't seem to mind one bit answering him. Their bickering went on for a bit till my tummy decided to make its debut and let everyone around know it was time for launch. I was blushing mad crazy with embarrassment with the sounds my empty stomach made at that moment. "Well might as well go home and make launch. Are you coming Naruto-kun?" "Mmhhmm Saku-chan you know how much I love your famous launches!" Naruto just put on his happiest face in the world.

I swear my little baka looks as if I just told him he was becoming hokage in the next two minutes or something. I turned the other way to face Kakashi and ask him the same question I asked Naruto just to get the same answer. "I'll be the one cooking today though, if you don't mind Pinky. Take this as congratulation for passing this part of the academy gift." _"Kami Pinky out of all the names he has to give me that one." I_ let out a sigh and agreed. After all, I really didn't feel like cooking. My only hopes were that he wasn't a terrible cook. I mean I'm not the best either but compared to Naruto who eats instant ramen all the time I guess I'm kind of good.

We finally reached my one bedroom apartment and went straight inside. While I was taking off my shoes, a small nya was my only warning to Saki's little neko attack on me. It never stops amazing me how Saki jumps so high and lands perfectly on my arms. With her two front paws that she puts on my right shoulder she kisses me and rubs her furry head on my cheek. Naruto came next to me a scratched her behind her ear earning a kwaii little nya. I passed her to Naruto then Naruto gave her back to me so I put her on the floor.

Saki froze in her tracks when her beautiful blue and green eyes found Kakashi. Her tail even stilled straight. With one swift jump she landed on his junín vest and climbed up to his shoulder. As if that wasn't surprising enough she licked his cheek too dragging her tail around touching him again but with the tail on his neck. I couldn't help but chuckle at her tiny way of showing affection to him. After Kakashi put Saki down he went to the kitchen and started cooking. We talked and talked then had a delicious launch of miso soup, white rice with teriyaki chicken and dango for desert. We talked more and more till it was sunset.

"Well see ya later Sakura-chan Kakashi-sama." I watched as Naruto left. I started cleaning up the little mess that was made put Saki's food and water on her plates and just looked at Kakashi. I watched as he turns to the next page of a book he was reading. On a closer look I realized it was one of my many books that I recently bought about the different types of flowers in the world. A piece of paper fell down after he flipped to the next page. Stopping on his tracks, Kakashi bent down and examined the piece of paper. "Did you draw this?"

I walked to where he was and smiled at the picture he was holding to. It was a picture of a blue and white orchid being held by a hand. "Yea when I'm really bored I tend to draw. It's a bad drawing isn't it?" he just stared at it. It looked like he was in deep thought and wanted to say something deciding he wasn't going to say anything and just handed it over to me and smiled. "It's very beautiful Sakura-chan. Well seems like I spent a lot of time here already, so I better go. Till next time." And with that he was gone in a poof of smoke. "He's so strange. Oh well might as well go to sleep early tonight."

With my mind set I went on and did my regular night routines and fell into a deep happy slumber. That night was the first night I dreamed of flowers and felt so happy and free. It was as if I was flying through a field of flowers and greens and water. My own safe heaven.


End file.
